


The start to a journey

by Eternalthewolf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Dark Magic, Magic, Multi, Vampires, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14996660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalthewolf/pseuds/Eternalthewolf
Summary: None of them had seen each other in years, and now that they are together again no one could imagine what would happen next





	1. The beginning

Sebastian's pov  
I remember back when me and my friends were all kids. Back then we were all innocent and pure. I remember back when I first met the guys it was June and I was out at the park with my mom. I was playing soccer when a boy around my age came up to me and asked if he could play. He was taller than me and he had blond hair. We played soccer for a little bit. Just as my mom called me to head back home he grabbed my wrist and told me “oh i forgot, my name is Danny but you can call me Dan!” “cool name my name is Sebastian” I said back to him before leaving. From that day forward we would hang out on Thursdays. One day when we were about 12, a werewolf came up to us and asked if he could hang out with us. Me and Dan said yes and we later learned that his name was Quill. Quill had brown hair and was a little shorter than me. From there we met Scott and Gene. Scott and Gene were both friends. Scott was a harvest moon vampire and Gene was a dark mage. Gene had blond hair and Scott had dirty blond hair. We all grew up causing trouble and having fun. When we were about 18-19 years old a fight broke out between normal humans and “monsters.” one of the things that runs in my family's DNA are these eyes, my great great grandfather had eyes that if you looked into them they almost took control of you. i had these eyes and because of them i ended up accidentally killing "monsters" from our side, because of that I was dragged off and thrown in jail for a life sentence. When i was being dragged off the last thing i saw before they covered my eyes was Danny and the others being held back. They kept my eyes covered until i was chained up in a cell. It's been three years now and i'm still staring at the same concrete walls in the same iron chains. I'm starting to lose my mind but i already knew it wouldn't last long. I watch my days just melt away, the only thing on my mind now is where my friends are or where they are going. the only light i have in this god forsaken place is from a light in the hallway outside of my cell. Some days i question weather they even remember me or not, but that is a question i can't answer. Since I have nothing better to do i listen in on the guards conversations, apparently yesterday a prisoner just down the hall from me killed the chief guards son. he was then sentenced to death by the chief, obviously. if it was anyone else the chief wouldn't care. I haven't heard anything else of importance. I watched as the guards swapped out for the night, one of these days im finally going to bust out of this hell hole but for now im stuck. i have watched so much of my life just melt away at this point it would be better to just shoot me.


	2. Meeting up with old friends

Danny's pov  
I have been working at a local casino for about three years now. My old friends... well i can only imagine where Sebastian is, Scott has become a famous actor, Quill is a popular singer and Gene is a doctor. I still talk to them through online chat rooms but Quill and Scott are rarely on anymore. I had just walked in from work and my cat smokey was sitting on the counter. "hey smokey im home, miss me?" i asked the cat, remembering it was a cat. i got a meow back, then he led me to his food bowl. i filled up his dish then i went to my computer. As it turned on i made myself dinner. I sat down at the computer and got on. When I logged on I noticed that the others were online talking.  
Dan: Hey guys whats up?  
Scott: oh hi Danny~  
Gene: Jeez Scott how drunk are you?  
Scott:yes  
Quill: soooo how have you been Dan?  
Dan:good, how are you guys?  
Gene: im doing good  
Gene: i have a tone of paperwork for tomorrow though  
Quill: im doing good  
Quill: im worried though  
Dan: why?  
Scott: apparently there was big bang bangs out his houseeee  
Dan:???? can someone else explain  
Gene: someone was shot outside of his house  
Quill: yeah police were asking around to see if anyone saw what happened  
Dan: oh yeah i heard about that at work today  
Scott: immm tires im gonna go to bedd byee guyysssss  
SCOTT HAS LOGGED OFF  
Dan: if you need to stay at someones house i have a spare bedroom  
Quill: oh thanks for trying to help out thanks  
Gene: okay well i have gotta go Zenix is getting lonely, bye guys  
GENE HAS LOGGED OFF  
Quill: hey Dan have you met Genes boyfriend yet?  
Dan: yeah i have, i met him when i ran into them last new years at the downtown celebration  
Quill: oh right  
Dan: im gonna get off, nice talking to you though  
Quill: see ya  
Dan: bye  
DAN HAS LOGGED OFF

After i had gotten off the computer i did a few more things before calling it a night and heading to bed. I took my jeans and my tee-shirt off and tossed them on the floor next to my dresser. I crawled into bed and fell asleep around 1:30. At about 4:00 i was woken up to my phone ringing. I picked it up off my night stand and answered the phone "hello?" I said still half asleep. "hey Danny its Scott, i can remember anything from last night" "so you called me at 4:00 to tell me this?" "I got up and turned on my TV, the news was on" Scott said while sounding drunk. "okaay your point?" i said starting to lose my patience. "Sebastian is on TV, he broke out of that prison thing and killed a crap tone of people" "WAIT WHAT?!?!?!" I rushed out of my room and got my TV on and swapped it to the news channel "holy shii" I said with my mouth hanging open. "i wasn't kidding" Scott said now sounding sober. As i watched the TV screen when his eyes flashed at the camera you could see them glowing, just looking at them through the screen had you losing control slightly. "Scott get Gene and bring him over to your house, ill go get quill." I said throwing cloths on so that I wasn't walking around in my boxers. I ran out of my house and raced through back alleyways until i came to where Quills house was. i rushed to the door and grabbed the spare key from the top of the door frame. As i opened the door i walked inside. I closed the door as i stepped inside, the smell that filled his house was a surprisingly nice smell. It smelled like a fresh rainstorm. I walked up the stairs to Quills room. i opened the door and turned the light on. "ah Jesus my eyes, THEY BURNNNNNN!!!!" Quill said stuffing his face into his pillow. "hey, puppy time to get up" i said walking over to his bed. "Dannnny you know that im a full grown werewolf... wait DANNY!?!" Quill said jumping out of his bed. "how the hell did you get in?" "you need a better place for your spare key" i said to him. i explained to him what was going on. He finally gave in and came with me to Scott's house. We got there before Scott and Gene had gotten there.


End file.
